


Lightning

by Telynores



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telynores/pseuds/Telynores
Summary: There's something Zuko forgot to tell Iroh about when he left the palace on the Day of Black Sun...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Lightning

“You did what?!”

  
Zuko flinched. He glanced around, hoping that no one else had heard his uncle shouting. They were out in one of the many courtyards in the Fire Nation palace, still recovering after the comet and the attack on the Earth Kingdom. He and his uncle were resting in a corner, since his chest still pulled if he moved to quickly and his uncle was ‘not as young as I used to be’.

  
“It’s not a big deal, Uncle,” he hissed. “I needed to tell him why I was doing this, and the eclipse was the safest time to do it. And I redirected the lightning anyway.”

  
“He shot lightning at you!” Uncle started getting what Sokka had started calling his ‘Angry Tea Face’. “I think I need to go make a visit.” He stood and started striding towards the entrance to the courtyard.

  
“Uncle!” Zuko called, trying to ignore the fact that most of his friends had now turned around to see what was wrong. “Uncle, where are you going?”

  
“To do what I should have done a long time ago,” Uncle called back, not turning around.

  
Zuko smacked his hand to his forehead.

  
“What’s going on?” Katara asked. “Is everything ok?” She gently helped him stand up as the others came over.

  
“Well, the good news is that we won’t have to worry about what to do with my father anymore,” Zuko said. “The bad news is that it’s because Uncle is going to kill him.”

  
“Not actually kill, though, right?” Aang asked, looking after Iroh with clear concern.

  
Zuko flinched as an explosion shook the courtyard. “Hopefully?” There was another explosion, though smaller than the first.

  
The Gaang waited for a few minutes. Iroh walked back into the courtyard, brushing off his hands.

  
“Umm…the Fire Lord is still alive, right?” Aang asked hesitantly.

  
“My brother is unharmed,” Iroh said. “Except for maybe his dignity. He apparently does not like having lightning shot at him. What a surprise.”


End file.
